


Превращение

by Anonymous



Series: Лиза Павленко и её мужественность [1]
Category: Vita Nostra - Марина и Сергей Дяченко
Genre: Gen, Попытка изнасилования, гендерные штучки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Лиза Павленко не любит своего куратора





	Превращение

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2017, редбуки (Red Book of fandoms 2017)

Откуда взялась девушка в кепке, быстро забыли: то ли привёл Вася-музыкант, то ли Светкины приятели. Лизе она не понравилась. Пальто не по сезону — в Торпе осень и грязь! — короткая юбка, высоченные каблуки. Кепка дурацкая клетчатая. Имя. Лиля и Лиза отличались всего двумя буквами, их путали, особенно спьяну.

— А вы сядьте рядышком, — предложили в шутку.

Сели вдвоём, в самом тёмном углу, взяли по стакану вина, смотрели друг на друга искоса, потом разговорились. Лиля спрашивала про учёбу, вежливо слушала про тараканов в общежитии и хозяйку на съёмной квартире. Вышли на крыльцо, освежиться и покурить; ветер гонял по мостовой опавшие листья. Лиза щёлкнула зажигалкой, и Лиля прикрыла огонёк ладонью. Горячие пальцы коснулись запястья.

— Мёрзнешь?

Лиза кивнула. Вчера, когда она учила параграф для Портнова, у неё в голове заплескались волны, и теперь ей казалось, что она слышит, как далеко отсюда, на другом конце улицы Сакко и Ванцетти, течёт река. Сейчас бы превратиться в огромную рыбу — и вниз, в ледяную глубину, дышать водой, шевелить плавниками и ничего не делать.

— Метаболизм, — сказала Лиля. — И алкоголь.

Дверь хлопнула. Вышел Светкин муж, обнял обеих за плечи, потащил в дом. Огромные Лилины каблуки стучали по деревянному полу.

— Чего грустите? Идите к нам, а то у нас девчонок маловато.

Пьяный в дымину Вася-музыкант вылетел навстречу, раскинув объятья и ухмыляясь.

— Елизавета тыщу лет никому не давала, вот и грустит. Не баба, а динамо-машина!

Лиля вывернулась и что-то негромко сказала Васе. Тот съёжился и отвалил. Из ниоткуда возникла Светка, подхватила мужа и уволокла на кухню. Остаток вечера смазался, превратившись в неясное пятно. Лизе хотелось, чтобы Лиля снова села рядом, но та увлеклась беседой и не видела ничего вокруг. Кто-то включил магнитофон и пытался подпевать радио, кто-то побежал в ларёк за добавкой, кто-то закурил. Лиля заправляла за ухо шальные пряди и смеялась низким, хрипловатым смехом.

— Шли бы вы на улицу с сигаретами! — ругалась Светка.

Дым висел слоями, лениво кружился вокруг лампы. По привычке Лиза развернула мысленную деформацию: вытягиваем абажур за верхнее кольцо и выворачиваем наизнанку, так, чтобы содержимое осталось внутри...

— Эй, ты чего?

Лиза очнулась. Над ней стоял Вася и обеспокоенно заглядывал в лицо.

— Я смотрю, у тебя глаза остановились. Ты чем закинулась? Нам здесь жмуриков не надо!

В комнате не было никого, кроме них двоих и Светкиной подружки, не то Алёны, не то Алины, вылетело из головы; девчонка разлеглась на диване и хлестала красное прямо из бутылки. Лиза встала, оправила юбку и выбралась на улицу подышать. На крыльце переговаривались курильщики; в воздухе ощутимо пахло грозой. Лиля ушла — наверное, с ребятами в магазин. Лиза повертела сигарету в руках и засунула обратно в пачку.

Парни докурили и вернулись в тепло; брошенные хабарики мерцали на асфальте, словно глаза неведомого чудовища. Из окна слышались звуки гитары, смех и нестройные вопли, потом взревело радио. Лиза стояла одна. По небу шли тучи, низкие и плотные. Ветер трепал ветки деревьев, кружил в небе полиэтиленовый пакет.

Из дома раздался крик. Кричала женщина. Лиза ринулась в дом.

На диване трое зажимали Алёну-Алину; двое сидели сверху, один стягивал джинсы, открывая простенькие розовые трусики. Какую фигню замечаешь, мельком подумала Лиза. Она рванула на себя ближайшего парня.

— Лиза! — заорала девчонка. — Скажи им!

Ей быстро заткнули рот; Вася схватил Лизу за плечо, вытолкал наружу и хлопнул дверью.

— Будете тут целок строить, у обеих, блин, между ног по трактору проедет!

Лиза превратилась, не успев как следует испугаться. Дверь поддалась легко, будто картонная; девчонка опять заорала. Вокруг метались люди. Лампа рухнула на пол, рассыпалась осколками и погасла. Лиза скребла когтями по стенам и с отвратительным скрежетом сдирала обои.

А потом всё кончилось. Лиза стояла в темноте, под ногами хрустело стекло, и руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки. Нормальные, человеческие кулаки.

— Неплохая трансформация. У Стерха бы так.

Лиза круто развернулась. Разбитая лампочка мигнула раз, другой и зажглась, и совсем рядом Лиза увидела стул, а верхом на нём Лилю, в пальто, дурацкой кепке и тёмных очках на пол-лица.

— У тебя полчаса, чтобы навести здесь порядок и придумать легенду для остальных.

— Какого хрена?

— Такого, — ответила Лиля. — Радуйся, Павленко, что ты никого не убила.

Уже догадываясь, Лиза влепила ей пощёчину. Вернее, попыталась. Там, где секунду назад была Лиля, внезапно не стало ничего; ладонь провалилась в пустоту, свет вспыхнул ярче и погас, и Лизу затошнило от страха.

— Зачем вы это делаете, Фарит? Зачем?

— Время идёт, — сказала невидимая Лиля. — Я не стану держать твоих... друзей на улице вечно.

— Лиза, — позвала девчонка, всхлипывая. — Выведи меня отсюда. Мне страшно.

Лиза проглотила готовое сорваться ругательство. Ничего. Тем слаще будет плюнуть в рожу Фариту, когда всё это кончится.

— Иди к нам, — сказала она. — Только там дверь упала, осторожно... А как починить лампочку?


End file.
